


The Hybrid In New York

by Little_Red



Series: The Long Way Home [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angels, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Avengers/Supernatural crossover, Capsicle, Crossover, F/M, Fallen Angel, First crossover of the series, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hybrid - Freeform, Jealousy, Learning to control powers, Loki Redemption, Multi, Nat loves Supernatural, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Portals, Prophecy, Scars, Supernatural - Freeform, Swearing, Telekinesis, Telepathy, The Avengers - Freeform, Time Travel, Werewolf, Witch - Freeform, part of a series, powers, scarred character, witch/werewolf hybrid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7919128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Red/pseuds/Little_Red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lyric went through another portal. And brought someone back with her. Now she has to deal with them while still adjusting to her new life in a new world, while trying to balance her personal life and life as an Avenger. Simple..... right?......</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> To fully understand everything, you must read Wrong Place, Right Time. This series is meant to be read in order and reading it out of order will probably be pretty confusing. And to fully understand Lyric, you need to read the first part of the series, as she is one of a kind.

 

**_Lyric's POV_ **

_"How do you know that his name is Gadreel? And not some actor? Or another version of this Gadreel guy?" Tony asked, looking at me, "He's unconscious!"_

_"Because when I touched him, I felt him!" I growled back, feeling fiercely protective of the angel._

_"Of course you felt him!" Tony snapped, exasperated "You touched him!"_

_"I meant telepathically!" I explained, trying to calm down  before I broke something, realizing too late that the windows were starting to shatter. "When I touched him, I felt his mind. I felt how old he is. I felt the things that he knows, so much, yet so little.  I felt his sorrow and regrets and his need to redeem himself."_

_"Which is why he did what he did. He was trying to make up for the things that he was tricked and manipulated into doing." I added, stroking the fallen angel's face lightly, before reaching my hand out to heal his injuries, not knowing if I could even do it, Loki was the one with healing powers, I only hopped that they worked for me. To my amazement, it worked, and the deep cuts started to heal and close up, leaving no trace of a scar behind._

_Bruce knelt down beside me, watching as I healed Gadreel 's wounds. I frowned at him, something still wasn't right, he should be better but he was still fading away._

_"He's dying Bruce!" I cried, looking over at him pleadingly "You have to save him."_

_"Let's get him into my labs, now!" Bruce ordered, motioning for Thor to pick him up "Carefully please!"_

_I stood up slowly and followed Thor, only to be stopped by Steve. "Lyric!" he pleaded, "Wait! You're hurt!"_

_Bruce looked over at me but when I shook my head at him, he left, leading Thor towards his labs. "I'm fine Steve." I said "I healed myself."_

_"But how were you hurt?" he demanded, towering over me in full on Captain America mode. "You are not going anywhere until you explain what happened."_

_"There was an explosion. He was supposed to die... but I couldn't let him die..." I explained, as I tried to step around him._

_Steve blocked my way again "That was really irresponsible Lyric! You could have been killed or the explosion could have happened here. You could have gotten someone killed! And what about the bomber?" He lectured me._

_"No one died!" I yelled back "He was supposed to die and I changed that. I made it so that no one died!"_

_"Ya?" he argued, "What about the Bomber? What if he tries again with more catastrophic results?"_

_"He is the bomber!" I snapped back impatiently, moving around him._

_Cap grabbed my arm and pulled me back towards him, looking at me incredulously "He's the bomber? And you brought him here? What if he does it again?" he yelled at me._

_I growled lowly at him, letting Zara bleed into my voice and causing the remaining Avengers to take a step back. "What happened to Gadreel causes a huge explosion and destroys a floor.... in HEAVEN. And since I was in close proximity to him when I went through the portal, I got hurt. Loki got hurt because I did." I growled, pushing Steve to the side, none to gently. "I don't want to give any Supernatural spoilers away, but he turns himself into a Angel bomb, to help save Heaven, and Cas. Now I am going to help Bruce save him, if you stand in my way again, I will knock you on your ass."_

_I left Tony's lab, not looking back, to angry to think. Touching Gadreel and feeling his mind.... I had to do everything in my power to help the tragic, misunderstood angel, who only ever tried to do the right thing. I felt drawn to him in a way that I couldn't even begin to explain. And I would defend him at all costs...._

"Lyric!" someone called out frantically "Stop! you are losing focus!"

Shaking my head to clear the memories away, I concentrated on the scene before me.  The Avengers were either floating in the air or pinned to the wall by an unseen force and poor Loki who was trying to walk through walls, was stuck _in_ a wall. And Steve was.... gone... or so I thought until an annoyed groan from the roof caused me to look up and see him stuck to the ceiling.

Realizing what I had done, I flexed my fingers and released the hold that I had on my friends. "Sorry guys!" I muttered as I went to help pull Loki out of the wall.

"Well" I said, reaching into the wall and hauling Loki out "That was an improvement! You got into the wall and didn't walk into like last time! And look, we are not bleeding!"

Loki shot me a withering look, "Dear sister." he growled, "I fail to see your amusement in my shortcomings. I should not have failed at this task."

"Loki!" I groaned as we walked to the middle of the training room, where the other Avengers were slowly gathering, some painfully from the looks of it, I might have dropped Tony and Clint a touch to hard when I let them down out of the air. "When we first started practicing using our new powers, I believe the correct word usage would be Epic Failure. I tried to freeze this room, and I ended up freezing three blocks! In JUNE. And your first attempt to walk through a wall, at top speed I might add, broke both of our noses."

"I didn't expect to fail at that." he sniffed, scowling at the memory.

"So considering the fact that you were able to get through the wall, not all the way through, but close enough, and that we didn't end up bleeding.... I'd say that it's a huge improvement." I told him, ignoring his scowl "And your firepower abilities are vastly improving! You have successfully blown up your last three targets, and nothing that wasn't supposed to be blown up."

Loki grimaced at my reference, remembering the time he tried to blown up a mannequin and ended up blowing up Bruce's milkshake instead... right into his face. The beating the Other Guy left Loki with had us both hurting, and it took us a few hours to heal. We had discovered earlier that I could heal myself and others, but it was after the Hulk incident that we learned that I couldn't heal until Loki did, or vice versa. Basically whoever got hurt first has to heal first before the other one can heal.

"Yes, I suppose you are correct." Loki admitted.

"You are improving too Lyric." Nat praised, "But you really lost focus today, what happened?"

"I was remembering things. People." I answered as I crooked my fingers to bring my water bottle closer.

"Ahh." Nat nodded knowingly, "Why don't we call it a day then? Or at least take a break so you and Loki can recharge a bit."

"Sounds good." Clint groaned "Uhh Lyric? Or Loki, can you maybe help me out a bit here?" the archer gestured to his knee, the one that I had unintentionally dropped him on.

Loki looked at me "You dropped him." he replied, turning and walking away, Thor following behind him.

"Sorry Hawkeye!" I apologized, reaching my arm out to heal him, "How's that?"

"Better! Thanks Wolfie!" he waved at me and loped off after Nat.

"Try to be a little nicer on my suits Wolfie!" Tony grumbled, ruffling my hair as he walked by.

"Thanks for not pushing any of my buttons today. " Bruce said as he left, waving at me over his shoulder.

"No problem!" I called back, turning to grab my workout gear, hesitating when I saw that Steve was still there.

"Good job Lyric." he replied stiffly, nodding his head at me before going to get his stuff.

"Thanks." I replied shortly, hating how awkward we had gotten.

I grabbed my bag and phone, turning to leave when Steve called me.

"Lyric" he began "Can we maybe talk?... I...um... I miss you."

I looked back at him, wanting to go talk to him but the flood of recent memories were still fresh in my mind and I backed away quickly, trying to put some distance between us.

"I can't Steve." I said hurriedly "I have to shower and then get to the labs."

"You have to go check on him." he accused, looking away.

"Yes." I replied "We can talk later." with that, I dashed out of the room before he tried to stop me again.

_"I hate this!"_ I whined as I walked to my room, _"I want things to go back to normal!"_

_"You are the one who refused to talk him after that day, and you are the one who spends all your free time beside a hospital bed."_ Loki told me.

_"Thanks for your support!"_ I snapped, closing my eyes as the building started to shake.

"Ms. Le Rouge," Jarvis said suddenly "Mr. Stark says, and I quote: calm your tits and relax because you are shaking the building again."

"Sorry!" I yelled, making sure that everyone heard that telepathically.

_"Talk to him!"_ Loki said, " _Because this thing makes you lose focus, which makes your powers unpredictable."_

_"Yes, please talk to him!"_ Zara chimed in, " _Before we hurt someone."_

_"Oh shut up you two!"_ I said crossly as I stormed into my room. _"I'm working on it."_

_"No... you are avoiding it"_ They said at the same time.

_"Oh be quiet"_ I growled back. _"I never asked for your opinion."_

_"Actually....."_ Loki started, sounding amused.

_"Shut. Up."_ I growled back.

*****

**_Lyric's POV_ **

Twenty minutes later, I walked into Bruce's labs and went to sit by Gadreel's bed.

"Hi" I greeted, picking up his hand and squeezing it once before letting it go. "Training went really well today! Well up until I lost focus, but I am really getting a handle on my powers. Except for teleporting, that one still needs some work."

"Oh and Loki managed to make it almost all the way through the wall today!" I barged on, "And he blew up the right targets this time!"

I fell silent before reaching out to grab his hand again. "Please wake up." I pleaded, "I did not go through all of that to bring you here and heal you, saving your life, just to have you lie here like a lump on a log!"

"Wake Up!" I yelled "I have relationships suffering because of this! Cap and I got in a huge fight on the day that I saved you and we never got past it or talked about it....... and I miss him but I can't talk to him!"

The silent figure on the bed gave me no answer, besides the steady beep of his heart monitor.  "Wake up." I whispered one last time.

Gadreel has been in a coma ever since I rescued him. And despite our best efforts, we can't wake him. I have spent the last month and a half by his beside, talking to him, telling him about my day and all about my training. Doing everything short of entering his mind to wake him up. Bruce won't let me do that, he says that he will come out of it on his own.

"This isn't working anymore Bruce." I said, looking over my shoulder to the man who just entered the room. "I have to wake him up."

Bruce sighed, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes "I know it isn't" he admitted. "You can try it your way.... but not now. Tomorrow, after your morning workout."

I nodded in agreement, happy to have a plan.

"Hey Little Wolf!" Tony said, coming into the room "How is he?"

"The same" I replied, "But tomorrow I am going to attempt to wake him."

"Really?" he asked, "That's good! Say are you busy right now? Cause I think I might have made some shift friendly fabric that I want to try out."

"That would be awesome Tony!" I exclaimed "Can I eat first?"

"Only if you eat in your place or the main lounge." Tony said, "Not here!"

"OK Ok" I groused, "I will eat in the main lounge, will you two join me?"

Both men nodded and headed out of the room. I gave Gadreel's hand once last squeeze before leaving.

"So Tony.... calm your tits? Really?" I asked as we got into the elevator "And you made poor Jarvis say that to me once the building started shaking?"

Bruce coughed, spitting his coffee out as he started laughing. "I can't believe that you told Jarvis to say that to her!" he gasped as he tried to clean up the coffee he had spilled, "But seriously Lyric, what was up with that?"

"Well" I sighed "Steve tried to talk to me and-"

"Enough said!" Bruce cut me off "I can guess what happened from there, the same thing that happens every time you attempt to communicate. But seriously, you two really need to talk. Get it all out."

"Would we even survive that?" Tony commented drily.

"I don't know what his problem is." I muttered, ignoring him and  looking down at my feet, just noticing that I forgot to put shoes and socks on. Again.

"Well my little barefoot redneck" Tony said, having noticed my shoeless state "The man's problem is that he kissed you, only to watch you save a guy from blowing himself up, and now you spend all your free time with that guy, even though he's in a coma and doesn't know that you exist."

"Ow!" Tony yelped when Bruce hit him aside the head, glaring at him as the doors opened.

"He's right Bruce." I said dejectedly "He doesn't know that I exist.... you know what, I'm not hungry anymore, I will meet you in the labs." I turned to leave, only to have them both grab an arm and haul me out of the elevator.

"Nope. Not happening Wolfie. You are not going to go mope!" Tony said, dragging me towards the kitchen, not caring about the fact that I was stronger than him and could easily break away at any moment. "You are going to eat, socialize and then we are going to go test out that new fabric that I invented."

I caught Bruce's eye, exchanging an amused look with him before sighing in agreement. "Fine, let's eat th..." I trailed off as I saw Cap standing in the kitchen, holding a bowl and looking surprised to see me.

"Uh Hi.... I'm sorry but I didn't know that you'd be here." he said, looking down at the bowl.

"No worries. I will leave." I replied stiffly, turning to go. Only to see the rest of the Avengers clearing out.

"Nope!" Tony announced as they all filed into the elevator, "We are all starting to work well together, except when it comes to you two. Your petty little fight is affecting the way the team operates. So you two are going to talk. We are going out to eat."

"Oh and I put this floor on lockdown, and the whole building will lock down if either of you attempt to leave this floor." he added as he stepped into the elevator last "And you remember that hassle we had last time? I know you don't want a repeat of that."

With that, the doors slid closed and I was left with an angry super soldier and the memory of the last time we went on lockdown. I had shifted and ended up locked outside... naked. And so I had to hide and shift and then I was kind of picked up by animal control.... And no one could get out to pick me up from the shelter right away... Then Tony had to explain why he had a huge pet wolf.... Nat had to call Fury to deal with it... It was a gongshow.

I turned around and looked at Steve, who gave me a small smile and went back to cooking. I could attempt to walk through the walls, and leave that way, but it wouldn't solve anything. Sighing I walked over to the windows and looked out, thinking things over while feeling Cap's eyes on me.

I was so tired. The last month and a half had been nonstop busy. I try everyday to open a portal, but much to my frustration, I can't. So instead, I train. In an attempt to grow physically stronger and gain absolute control over my powers. And it's working, Loki and I both are getting a handle on our powers, new and old. The changes that I have been through changed me in more ways that I even thought. I can heal myself and other people. I have super strength, but where I was naturally stronger because I was a werewolf, I now have Loki's Frost Giant strength as well, and the combination made me as strong as or (just a touch stronger than) Steve and Thor. My ice powers are getting better, I can freeze a room, or even form shapes now, as well as make it snow. My telekinesis has way more control, I move things with just a flex of my finger now. My firepower (as Tony calls it) is growing stronger and I have way better control over the size of the explosion that I want to create. And my telepathy combined with the illusion power that I got from Loki packs a pretty potent punch.

The one thing that needs work is teleportation, which is one of Loki's powers and he can do quite well, but I can't teleport.... yet. It's just like Loki can't walk through walls, or shift. He has his illusions but he can't shift into a werewolf. At least not yet. He has really mastered his telekinesis though, and his firepower has been improving. His illusions have grown even stronger thanks to my telepathy abilities.

_"All that and we can't even wake him"_ I muttered, sighing quietly as my thoughts drifted back to Gadreel.

_"Shut up dear sister and talk to Cap."_ Loki ordered me, before putting a block up. We've become really good at that ever since Cap kissed me.

I tensed as I heard Steve coming up behind me. "Lyric?" he said softly  "I... um...I.. hope you're hungry, because there's lots of food now that everyone left."

"Did you forget who you are talking too?" I asked, turning to look at him "What are we having?"

Cap blushed, "Sorry..... now I am wondering if I made enough" he muttered, shooting me a small smile. "And we are having lasagna."

"I'm sure you did." I answered, smiling back at him, "Do you need some help finishing up?"

"Sure, I could use some help with the salad." he replied, smiling at me.

I smiled back at him, maybe we could get past this. "Ok, I will make the salad." I said, heading towards the kitchen, only to have him step in front of me, stopping my progress.

'"I know that I am taking a risk by this, considering the last time you threatened to knock me on my ass in I stood in your way again." he whispered, reaching his hand to tilt my face up "But it's a risk worth taking."

With that, he kissed me softly, before pulling back "I'm sorry." he apologized "I was jealous and I reacted.... badly."

I sighed, leaning into him, I had missed him. "Yes you did.... we both did. I was worried about Gadreel and I needed to make sure that he was alright. He's my responsibility. I brought him through the portal." I whispered into his chest as I hugged him.

"I know." he answered "But hearing you go on and on about him the night before and then you suddenly saved him... I just... kind of snapped."

I pulled away from him, taking a step back and looking up at him. "Cap..... it wasn't on purpose!" I insisted "I wanted to open a portal to get back to my horse!"

"Cap...listen!" I went on, not giving him a chance to talk "I didn't even know IF I could open the portal, and despite what Nat and I were joking about, I wasn't trying to go to the Supernatural Universe, I was trying to open a portal back to Plain Earth, or back to my parents. That's it."

"I understand that Lyre!" Steve said, using the nickname that everyone was now using for me, "It's just the way you looked at him...."

"How do I look at him?" I asked uncertainly, not knowing if I would like the answer.

"Like.... Like you love and care about him." he blurted out bitterly, color tingeing his cheeks.

"I do care for his well being but I don't really know him yet, aside from the glimpse into his mind I got." I replied "But he's living and breathing and that makes me care about him."

"And I won't lie.... I'm drawn to him. Something about just fascinates me." I admitted, looking him right in the eye.

"But" I added sadly, looking away, "He's in a coma and doesn't know that I exist."

"If and when he wakes up, he will know you and be very grateful" he said as he went into the kitchen, "So you have that to look forward too."

I watched him as he pulled the lasagna out of the oven, before dropping the bomb on him.

"I'm attempting to wake him tomorrow." I uttered quietly, wincing as he dropped the pan on the counter harder than was necessary.

He braced his arms against the counter and breathed in and out deeply for a couple of minutes. "Ok" he ground out, "And then what?"

"I don't know... I get him acquainted with a new world? Show him around the tower. Introduce him to the team, and then once he's strong enough, I will take him back to his world!" I shouted in exasperation.

Steve looked at me in complete shock, clearly not expecting that answer.

"Now do you want help with that fucking salad or not?" I snapped at him, storming into the kitchen.

"Uhh sure..." he mumbled "Umm Lyric?...."

"Not right now Steve.... just give me a few minutes." I warned him, as I took my anger out on the lettuce.

He wisely moved away and got busy setting out plates and glasses, or he at least tried too. They were floating in the air and I had to take a few deep breaths before they gently settled down. He once again wisely kept his mouth shut. Once I was done murdering the innocent vegetables and mixing the dressing in, I took the salad over to the table that Cap had set and put it down.

"Ready to eat?" I asked, looking over at him where he was looking into the fridge.

"Ya, I'm just trying to figure out what to drink." he answered as he rooted around.

"Beer... I need a beer." I declared, as I sat down with a heavy sigh.

"Ok, that works" he said, grabbing two beers out of the fridge and walking over to the table.

I waited until he sat down before I started plating up "Bon appétit" I said as I dug in, famished after a long day of training and then fighting with Steve.

"Lyre?" he asked timidly after a few minutes, looking at me worriedly.

"We're fine Steve, OK?" I replied, giving him a small smile, "Time to move on."

_"It's safe to come back, we worked everything out."_ I called out to Loki, dropping the block long enough to let him know that everything was good.

_"It's about damn time"_ he replied, " _You two were getting to be insufferable."_

_"And you're not?"_ I thought back cheekily, smiling inwardly at his annoyed huff.

_"Witch"_ he shot back, trying to sound mad.

_"Brat"_ I replied fondly.

*****

_**Lyric's POV** _

We were just finishing up the dishes, when the elevator dinged and a hand came out of the elevator, waving a napkin.

"Very funny Stark!" I called out as I handed dishes to Cap so he could dry them. "It's safe to come out."

"Really?" Nat called out as everyone breathed a sigh of relief as they got out of the elevator "Thank god, it was getting tense around here!"

I laughed and dried my hands before going over to chat with everyone, making a beeline to Nat so I could tell her everything. We had become quit close ever since we bonded over shopping and Supernatural. I had just gotten over to her when Tony appeared at my side.

"Hey Lyre!" Tony said, "If you are ready, we can go test out that fabric."

"Sure, just let me go check in on Gadreel first." I replied, waving at everyone as I followed Tony and Bruce out of the lounge.

"So Cap is good with everything?" Tony asked after the doors slid shut.

"Yes, we talked it all out and have decided to move past it." I explained.

"That's good." Bruce said, smiling at me "It was getting really stressful at times."

"Sorry Brucie, I'm just not good at talking things out" I admitted sheepishly.

"It's all good" he replied as we got off at his labs, "Now let's check on Gadreel and then we can go test out that fabric."

I went to Gadreel's room and sat by his bed, studying his sleeping form. "Hey" I greeted him "So things are looking up. Cap and I talked it out and we should be good now."

I looked down at my hands before continuing "He was jealous. Of you." I explained "But I don't know why. You don't even know that I exist. Plus you are some all powerful angel. I'm probably an abomination in your eyes."

I looked at his face again, which was still and peaceful. I picked up his hand, holding it gently, frowning at how it sat unmoving in my grasp. "Like I said.... you don't even know I'm alive." I whispered sadly.

To my utter shock, his hand twitched in response, tightening around mine briefly.

"BRUCE!!!" I bellowed "I think he's waking up!" 

_*****_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gadreel wakes up and now Lyric has more problems to deal with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized that I made a slight mistake with Loki’s powers. I said that he had healing powers (I read that he did somewhere) and that he did not have telekinesis. But that's actually wrong, he had telekinesis and speed healing, according to my Marvel wikia app. But in this fic, he has healing powers and no telekinesis. 
> 
> About the series: Last year there was some comments made about the connection between Lyric and Loki saying that everything happened too fast. And now it's been a year since I last updated this fic, because I spent it wondering if I should even continue this series, based on the those comments. I thought that I had kept a clear enough timeline (and stated how much time had passed) and I had wrote it a certain way for a reason. And Lyric & Loki…. yes there was attraction and kissing at first, but then it changed. The way it was always supposed to. The way that I had planned on it. Their bond is deeper and stronger than lovers, they know each other on a whole different level after being in each others minds, and they realized that they had moved on from attraction to a brother and sister type of love. I had always planned on this!!!! Lyric and Loki were never meant to be lovers! But they are and will be extremely close.... like twins... BECAUSE of their connection. And the comments nearly made me quit writing this series, because, well I doubted the way that I had written it, thinking that it did not make sense. It was really discouraging for me. 
> 
> So I'm sorry for the long break but those comments caused a lot of backlash for me on Tumblr, thanks to a rude anon and a "friend" who decided to "review" the comments and add her own comments about my fic, and review my response to the comments..... then post her review on tumblr and tag me in it. And she never even read this series. It was humilating and I lost followers and readers over it. I'm sorry to ramble on like this, but the comments caused a lot of problems for me and I nearly deleted the whole series. I have since deleted the comments and am trying to get past it. But I've been on the fence about if I should even continue this series, since it was the reason that I started writing in the first place and it means so much to me, and now I feel like it's crap. 
> 
> But here's an update, I hope that you enjoy it... I honestly don't know if I should still write this fic, based on the comments made about it. I guess I will see how this chapter goes over, and go from there.

*****

****_Gadreel’s POV_ **  
**

A voice. I kept hearing a voice. It made the darkness around me appear lighter whenever I heard that voice. It was always the same voice, talking about all manner of earthly things. Sometimes I swear that I felt the touch of that voice. But I knew that it wasn’t true. I was locked into the darkness of my own mind, having finally lost my sanity after millennia’s of being locked in Heaven’s prison.

At times I thought that it was someone who was praying for an angel to hear them, but I had been locked away for so long, that I no longer heard prayers. Being locked in this prison was a fate worse than death.

“You don’t even know I’m alive” the voice echoed through the dark, causing me to react for once. When I felt the touch of the voice this time, I grabbed on to it and refused to let go.

I heard a loud yell that sounded like it was right next to me, which was impossible. I was in this cell alone. Forcing my eyes open, I looked around for the voice.

But I wasn’t in my cell. Where ever I was, it was loud and bright. And there was a panicked angel holding my hand and saying something. Two men appeared in my line of vision and I had a flash of an enraged snarl and swinging blade.

Letting go of the angel beside me, I threw my arms up to defend myself and tried to back away. But I was so weak I could barely stand and fell heavily off of my cot onto the floor.

The angel was beside me in an instant. “We will not hurt you.” She soothed, as she reached her hand out for me to take.

“You left me in a jail cell Hannah.” I accused, wondering why I was so weak.

The angel frowned and sat back. “Hannah?” she repeated, “My name isn’t Hannah.. it’s Lyric. Lyric Le Rouge. Please…. Gadreel….let me help you up.”

“How do you know my name?” I gasped as she effortlessly pulled me to my feet, and helped me onto the cot.

“I saved you.” She replied simply. “Do you remember any of what happened?”

“No.”

Lyric bit her lip and looked over her shoulder at the two men behind her, then back at me. “What’s the last thing that you remember?”

“A voice saying that you don’t even know I’m alive.” I looked at her, “Your voice.”

“Ok… what do you remember before that?” she asked worriedly.

“Talks about earthly stuff that I don’t understand.” I told her, as I collapsed heavily against the pillow. Which was strange because I never had a pillow before.

“Before that?” she pressed on.

I looked at her, really looked at her. She didn’t act like an angel but she was not human, there was something about her that clearly marked her as more than human, and I think it was her vessel. Her vessel was special, even with the scars that it bore.

“I don’t know… I was in that cell for so long.” I said tiredly. Which was strange, since I didn’t sleep.

“Do you remember the angels falling?” she asked gently.

As soon as she said that, I remembered. It was a spell. I remembered falling, my wings tearing. And being so lost until I heard Dean Winchesters call. I remembered the lies I told him and what I did to Sam. I remembered what Metatron had me do, I remember Dean stabbing me and Castiel saving me. I remembered stabbing myself to save Castiel, to save heaven.. and then… nothing.

“Is this what happened when angels die?” I asked her, terrified of the unknown. Was I still being punished for my mistakes?

“Gadreel….” she started “I don’t know. I saved you. I saw what happens to you and I couldn’t let it happen, you deserve your redemption. So I saved you, even though it cost me, I saved you.”

“That sigil should have killed you.” I looked into her unusual eyes, “How did you survive?”

“If I was an angel or a human… I wouldn’t have survived it.” She said simply, shrugging her shoulders “But I’m neither.”

I jerked away from her, “You’re a demon.” I hissed, “Where’s Castiel?”

“I’m not a demon. I’m not even from the same world that you are from. I’m not from this world either, truth be told.” She began, “I saved you and brought you into this world.”

“You didn’t save me.” I ground out, “I’m still dying. You only slowed it down.”

“Then how do I save you?” she demanded.

“You can’t.” I snapped, breathing heavily “I need time or another angel to save me. And I don’t have either of them demon.”

“I’m not a demon, but I will save you. You ungrateful ass.” She snarled, storming away from me. She grabbed the collar of man with curly dark hair and glasses, who had been watching us intently. “Keep him alive or else Bruce. Or else.”

She didn’t even wait for a reply; she just walked through the door and down the hallway.

“Where are you going?” another dark haired man yelled as he after her, “Lyric? Where are you going?”

“To get another fucking angel.” She bellowed as she disappeared from view.

“Did she walk through the wall?” I groaned, as I fought to stay alive.

****

**_Lyric’s POV_ **

I ran to Tony’s lab, knowing that half the avengers were on their way to the lab in an effort to stop me and not really caring. They couldn’t stop me.

Grabbing the ring from Tony’s table, I tried to get a portal to open. To no avail.

“Lyric, what the hell do you think you are doing?” Steve demanded as he entered the lab, “Have you gone mad?”

I glared at him, “I am saving Gadreel, even if I have to kidnap Castiel to do it. I know that I am meant to save him Steve. That’s why I am so drawn to him. I am supposed to save him.”

“And how can you do that when you can’t even open a portal?” he challenged, crossing his arms and glaring at me.

“Because I will open a portal; Captain, just you watch.” I snarled, turning my back on him.

“Lyric.” Tony spoke up, “You’ve tried-“

“I know what I’ve tried Tony!” I yelled, “And I will keep tying till it works.”

“Isn’t that what you’ve been doing?” he retorted, “You’ve tried every day, so what makes today any different?”

“I don’t know!” I cried, turning towards him and flinging the ring at him in a fit of anger. “But dammit, I am going to try bec-…”

I stopped mid rant as a portal opened behind him. I glanced once at Cap, then Tony and darted forward before Cap could stop me. Thor started to reach for me, but stopped when Loki yelled out “Let. Her. Go.” I smiled gratefully at Loki before stepping through the portal. When I landed on the other side, I was in a small closet and I could hear the soft tink of the ring hitting the floor beside me.

I smiled, “Thanks Loki.” I whispered as I picked the ring up.

“ _Anytime Lyre.”_   He replied,  _“I will deal with things on this end, you go do your thing.”_

“ _Thank you, my dear brother.”_  I said, before taking a breath and opening the door.

*****

**_Lyric’s POV_ **

I opened the door cautiously, not knowing what lay beyond it. I had aimed for Gadreel’s world; well Supernatural World; but for all I knew, I could be inside of the Tardis. Which would be awesome, but that wouldn’t save Gadreel. And I knew that’s what I was supposed to be doing. What I was meant to do.

The door opened out into the hallway of a swanky looking hotel. One that I had seen before, but I couldn’t place where. And the feeling… there was power here. Lots of it. This whole building was made of power.

“Wait a minute.” I murmured, looking down at the dark hardwood floors. “This is Hotel California, the crazy gods version.”

Which meant… that I was close to not only power hungry gods and the devil but an angel. An archangel to be exact.

“Perfect.” I breathed as I crept down the hall, quiet as a mouse. Hearing voices, I ducked behind a corner as four men came down the hallway. Well two men being dragged along by two gods.

“That’s Sam and Dean Winchester.” I breathed, “This is perfect.”

“Yes, that was the wonder boys” someone said behind me, startling me. “And you are?”

Whirling around, I looked into a pair of honey brown eyes; eyes that made me think of warm biscuits and lazy summer afternoons. The eyes were full of mischief and wisdom, with an undercurrent of pain and anger. Those eyes raked me up and down and the owner smirked as he read my shirt. “Nice shirt. Is it true? And where are your shoes?”

“Wow… you’re…Gabriel” I blurted out, as I looked him over “…. you’ll do.”

“That’s nice princess, I’m glad that I’ll do…. now who are you?” he demanded, stepping closer towards me, “I suggest that you answer me.”

I raised my brow “Am I supposed to be scared of you?” I challenged, refusing to back up as he crowded into my personal space.

“A smart person would be.” He replied, before leaning down to whisper in my ear “I am full of all sorts of tricks.”

I leaned forward to whisper into his ear “I’m not a regular person. And I’ve got my own bag of tricks; more than enough to handle an archangel such as yourself.”

Gabriel’s whole demeanor changed at my words, and he grabbed my shoulders, pushing me roughly against the wall. “Who are you?” he growled, his eyes darkening as he glared down at me.

“My name is Lyric Le Rouge and I need your help.”  I replied, easily slipping loose from his grip, much to his surprise. “You have to come with me.”

“What are you?” he demanded, stepping closer as he examined me closely. “You’re not human.”

“Nope, I’m not. I’m not even close to being human. I’m something else. Something new, you could say.” I explained, before looking away. “And alone; I have yet to meet more of my kind.”

“Which is?” he prodded, stepping towards me.

“Complicated.” I replied, “Now please, come with me.”

“Well I’m a little busy at the moment.” He replied, looking behind him.

“Yes, I know that you have to go save the Winchesters. But… you have to be careful. Lucifer is going to kill you.” I warned him, touching his arm lightly “Please trust me on this.”

“No he won’t kill me. I have a plan.” He replied, glancing down at my hand “What are you?”

“He doesn’t fall for your illusion. He kills you when you try to sneak up behind him.”

“How do you know this?” he demanded, looking troubled that I knew so much, “How do you even know that I will go against my brother?”

“Let’s just say that I’ve seen the movie.” I replied. “I know how it ends.”

“Huh?”

“Look… Gabe. Do you like being called Gabe? Cause I’m gonna call you Gabe.” I sighed, “I’m from the future. In a world where you are a character on a TV show. And I’m here to save you.”

“What?”

“How is that so hard to believe after those stunts you pulled with Sam and Dean? Putting them in Dr. Sexy MD? That game show, The sitcom? Or trapping them in a town where Dean died a thousand deaths?” I snapped, exasperated, he of all  ~~people~~  err angels, should have been more open minded.

“Dean didn’t die a thousand times.” He grumbled, stopping when I growled at him. “Ok ok I get your point on that. I should be more open minded but I am not going to believe you.”

“How do you explain that I know you’re an archangel?” I challenged him as he pushed past me to leave.

“You could be my biggest fan for all I know.” He threw over his shoulder. “Now as much as I enjoyed verbal sparring with you; my little barefoot beauty, I have to go because you are not making sense and I have work to do. “

“Listen…” I growled “Every god and goddess in that room thinks that your name is Loki. You are going to go through those doors, crash the party and save Sam and Dean by sending them to their room. You go to talk to the brothers and hatch a plan of sorts. But your ex, Kali is on to you and stabs you with an angel blade. But you fake your death and you wait for Dean in the impala. While the boys face off against your brother, you come in to save them. But Lucifer catches on to your ploy and stabs you instead of your illusion.”

Gabriel just stared at me, seeming at a loss for words.

“Go on.” I urged him, waving a hand at the doors at the end of the hall. “They are all in there. Come find me after the impala. We can go from there.”

“And how will I possibly find you?” he asked, as I walked away from him.

“I’ll be around.” I promised as I disappeared around a corner. Now all I had to do was stay hidden. If they were all human, I could tap into their minds and make it so they couldn’t see me, but they were gods, so I had to rely on stealth.2

“ _I can appear invisible, I even fooled Heimdall.”_  Loki formed me helpfully, sounding quite proud of himself.

_“That’s not something that you should be bragging about if you want to prove yourself to the Avengers.”_

_“I’m still allowed to feel some pride about my accomplishments.”_  He informed me.

“ _Whatever Loks. So tell me what to do, just think invisible and project that onto anyone that I see?”_  I asked as I crept down the hall.

_“Pretty much.”_  He replied,  _“Things are heating up over here.”_

_“Oh?”_  That wasn’t good.

_“Well, Cap is mad that you just up and left with no plan. Tony is worried sick that he can’t track you to make sure that you are safe, apparently you forgot to put on your tracker bracelet. Thor and Nat are yelling at them both to shut up and Clint left to help with Gadreel, who is still alive but needs help sooner rather than later.”_ Loki sounded fed up.

_“I’m working on it. And Loki…. you’re my way back. You’re the solid connection that I need to find my way home.”_ I assured him.

_‘I know. That’s what I have been trying to say, but no one is listening to me. Plus if you were hurt, I’d be the first to know.”_

_“Make it snow, that always seems to get their attention.”_ I suggested.

_“I could try….”_  he mused.  _“Though only you can do that…”_

I froze when Sam and Dean came barreling down the hallway, but they didn’t even pause. If Sam had been a few inches closer, he would have brushed against me.

_“Whoa… it worked.”_  I told Loki, only to get no response.  _“Loki?”_

_“I finally understand what Stark means by Capsicle_.” He said suddenly, sounding rather panicked.

_“How?”_

_“Well…”_

_“Loki!”_

_“I tried making it snow but because I have all new powers… something went awry.”_

_“What happened?!”_

_“I tried making it snow but umm I kind of… froze Cap…. and I think I turned Stark’s hair white.”_

I was so busy facepalming that I didn’t even see the two Gods until they had passed me. They didn’t see me, so obviously the invisibility was working on them.

_“Fix it… Loki. Now.”_

_“I’m trying too… but…”_

_“If they try to lock you up, warn them that Zara will be on the loose when I get back, and out for blood.”_

_“Thank you.”_

_“Fix it.”_

I threw the block back up while I positioned myself near the impala and waited. When Gabriel appeared inside the impala, I smirked as I saw him look around for me. I waited patiently for Dean to release the prisoners from the freezer and follow them outside. Once he was done talking to Gabriel and had headed back inside the hotel, I made myself visible and approached Gabriel.

“Believe me now?” I asked, startling him.

“Everything happened as you said it would.” He sounded so bewildered, “How?”

“I told you how.” I said gently, “I’m from the future.”

“Everything Dean said made sense. I have to go stop my brother.” He muttered, as he got out of the impala, which I would have loved to check out, if I had the time.

“Look, it’s great that you want to do the right thing, but he will kill you. He doesn’t fall for your plan, but with my help, I can keep you alive and fool Lucifer into thinking that you are dead.” I pleaded, grabbing his arm to slow him down, “Let me help. Make your clone now and send him in, then we can follow him.”

“How can you help?” he hissed as we neared the room. “I am going to sneak up behind him and kill him.”

“Yes, and that’s how you die. Make another clone of yourself…. oh shit… be quiet.” I hissed as Sam and Dean led Kali out of the dining room. Grabbing Gabe’s hand, I willed both of us invisible, if we were spotted, we might not make it.

“Kali.” Gabriel whispered, staring after the goddess worriedly.

“She will be all right. Sam and Dean keep her safe.” I assured him. “Send another clone in. Make this illusion as powerful as you can.”

Gabriel nodded and I crept up to peek through the crack in the door. I added as much as my illusion power as I dared too, while keeping a tight hold on the archangel to keep us invisible. As soon as Lucifer stabbed the illusion, I felt Gabriel gasp.

“That looked very real.” He hissed, as he peeked in at the scene. “Too real for my liking.”

“It was meant too.” I hissed back, “Now come on.”

Pushing him down the hallway ahead of me, I pulled off my ring and concentrated on Loki. Throwing the ring ahead of him, I let out a relieved sigh as a portal opened.

“What is that?” Gabriel demanded, turning to look at me.

“The way home.” I replied as I pushed him through, “Hopefully.”

The angel’s eyes widened at my words and I jumped in after him, praying that I made it back home.

*****

**_Lyric’s POV_ **

As soon as I landed, I heard several angry voices, all yelling to be heard. And one voice calmly trying to reason with the others. Picking up my ring, I got to my feet as Gabriel scrambled to his feet and grabbed my arm, turning me to face him.

“Hopefully?  As in you didn’t know?” he snarled, all set to say more before he looked behind me and fell silent. Turning, I took in the scene before us quietly.

Loki was facing us, and was calmly arguing with Tony and Cap, while Thor stood protectively by him and Nat was nowhere in sight.

“Stark… “Loki tried before Cap cut him off, glaring at him.

“–how could you let her go?! Who knows where she is? Or how long she will be gone for. Or if she can even get back.”

“…. Captain?” he tried again.

“He froze you and he turned my hair white!” Tony yelled.

“To be fair, your hair was frozen, not turned white. It was frost. And I didn’t mean too, I was only trying to get your attention….. now if you would just lo-“

“What if you had frozen Tony? He’s not enhanced. That could have killed him.” Cap shouted.

“Shut up Capsicle, we don’t know that for sure.” Tony growled.

“You know what Stark..” Cap started before Loki cut him off.

“Oh patriotic one… man of iron………..”

Cap and Tony ignored him, as they stared each other down, both daring the other to say something first.

“Hey! You mewling… mortals… You might want to look behind you.”

Cap, Tony and Thor all turned and looked over at me.

“Lyric! Do you have any idea how irresponsible that was? You could have been..” Steve started yelling at me.

“Stuff it captain.” I snapped, before turning towards Gabe. “Let’s get moving pretty boy.”

The angel tore his gaze away from the scene before us and looked at me questioningly.  

“Ya halo, I mean you.” I growled, waving an arm towards the doors, “Don’t make me carry you.”            

Gabriel raised his finger and pointed at Thor in shock, but I didn’t even give him a chance to say anything, I just pulled him towards the doors with an annoyed huff.

“Lyric… who was that? Was that really…. where are we? I am not going any further until you tell me where we are and what’s going on.” He yelled, fighting my grip ”And seriously, why don’t you have shoes on?”

Breaking free of me, he came to a stop and looked at me, cocky and self assured once again.

“Ok chuckles…. this is how it is. “I growled at him, letting Zara bleed into my voice “You are going to save someone’s life for me or else I will take you back where I got you from and let Lucifer make a fiery snow angel out of you.”

“Got it? Good.” I snapped, “Let’s go.”

Grabbing his arm, I continued hauling him through the tower. He tried to break free again but by the time he was able too, I had already pushed him into Bruce’s labs. Clint and Bruce looked on in confusion, while Nat gaped at the angel before her.

“Lyric… tell me what’s going on… now.” Gabriel hissed threateningly. “Just who am I supposed to save? And why?”

“Brother?” Gadreel rasped weakly, causing Gabriel to whirl around to face him.

“Gadreel.” Gabriel asked incredulously, staring at the weak angel that was on the bed, struggling to sit up. “Brother, I haven’t seen you since…….”

“Gabriel.” He gasped, bitterness coloring his pained voice. “Where did you come from?”

“I don’t even know where I am.” Gabriel gave me a pointed look, “And how did you get out?”

“I swear to god Gabriel, if you don’t save him… your brother, I will take you back and let Lucifer kill you for real this time.” I shouted, “Now save him!”

Gabriel glared at me but still went to his brother, frowning as he saw the state that he was in. “What happened to you?” he demanded as he touched to fingers to Gadreel’s forehead, healing him.

Gadreel let out sigh at finally being healed and sat up. “I heard that you were dead, killed by Lucifer. I don’t even know where to start.”

“How about where are we? And what is she?” Gabriel replied, turning to look at me.  

Nat leaned over and whispered in my ear “Is that really him?”

“Yes.” I whispered back, “But please no fangirling yet.”

“I won’t… yet… I promise.” She tittered quietly.

I heard the rest of the team come into the lab, but I ignored them as I focused on the two angels in front of me, who were now standing and regarding me cautiously.

“Where are we?” Gabriel demanded, as his eyes swept over the room. Gadreel was now standing next to his brother, but looked tense, like he expected to be hauled off and locked up at any moment.

“Jarvis?” I called out suddenly, looking up at the ceiling.

“Yes, Ms. Le Rouge?” Jarvis asked, the A.I.’s voice making the two angels jump when they heard him, both looking around for the source of the voice.

“Can you pull up Season 5, Episode 8 of Supernatural? Use my Netflix please.” I told him, before looking at the angels.

“Maybe this will help explain where you are.” I said, pointing at the small flat screen on the wall, as it started playing the episode I had asked for, “Or at least get you to believe me.”

“I’d rather know what you are.” Gabriel replied, looking between the opening credits of Supernatural and then over at me.

“We will get to that, I assure you.” Steve announced as he strode up to me, “But first I have to have a talk with Lyric.”

“Forget it Cap, I don’t want to hear it.” I snapped, stepping around him.

“Well tough Lyric because you are going too.” he ordered, as he reached out and snagged my arm, spinning me around to face him, “You can’t just take a risk like that without a plan!”

“I get that you and Tony are my babysitters while I am here.” I yelled, shaking him off, “But you cannot keep me from leaving this world. Or realm. If I want to go, I will go. You do not own me. And you most certainly do not control me.”

“Lyric” Steve yelled, “I am ordering you to stop and listen to me.”

“Oh shit.” Nat groaned, “Steve…”

I growled at him as the room started to shake, causing windows to shatter. “I am stronger than you can ever hope to be, Captain.” I snarled, as I felt my wild primitive side coming to the surface, “You are only acting like this because you are jealous!”

Objects that were not bolted to the floor started flying around the room, narrowly missing people and cracks formed in the walls.

“Stop it Lyric! You are breaking my tower!” Tony shouted, as he ducked lying debris “Lyric… sto-“

The sudden silence stopped him mid sentence and he turned to look at me. “Lyric? Zara? Wolfie?…. whoever you are right now….. You’re.. uhh…freezing the room.”

Still growling, I tore my gaze away from Cap long enough to look down and see the ice was spreading away from me, creeping up the walls and chilling the air. Any debris that had been flying around hung still in the air, awaiting my next command.

Nat walked up to me and snapped her fingers in my face “Lyric! Stop growling at Steve. Use more words and less magic. Now.” She yelled.

I glanced at her and closed my eyes, breathing deeply and letting the coldness seep out of the room and back into me, calming the rage inside of me. Flexing my fingers, I let everything down gently before looking around at the rest of my team.

“I’m sorry.” I apologized, “But I was taken to where I was for a reason.” I looked over at Gadreel and Gabriel, who were both staring at me with jaws agape. “I went looking for a way back to my world… and instead I found Gadreel just in time to save him. He needed healing, so I went looking for Castiel, so he could save him… but instead of taking me to someone who did not need my help, I was taken to where Gabriel was… so I could save his life.” I smiled sadly at the two angels, before looking over at Loki.

“Look…… I left my world, looking for my family and I landed here, in this world. Just in time to save Loki and help fight the battle of New York.” I added, looking at each and every one of the Avengers, “I think that I’m meant to make a difference, to save those who are not meant to die.”

“Tony.” I growled suddenly, “If you mention  _that_ name, I may end up accidentally blowing this place off the map. That goes for each and every one of you.”

“I’m sorry Lyre, his name just came to mind.” Tony apologized, edging closer and laying a hand on my shoulder.

“His death is my burden to bear.” I whispered, knowing full well that Coulson was alive and kicking.

_“What?”_  Loki hissed, and I shot a look at him.

_“Be quiet. That is not my tale to tell.”_  I growled at him.

“I’m sorry Lyric” Steve apologized, stepping forward to talk to me. “I want to keep you and everyone else safe.”

“I get that Steve. I do.” I replied tiredly, looking up at him. I knew that he felt something for me, and I did feel something for him, but I felt such a pull to Gadreel that I couldn’t even fight it. And Steve could tell, on some level he knew. It wasn’t fair.

Steve and I regarded each other quietly before Gabriel’s voice cut through the quiet.

“What are you?” he demanded, before looking at Tony “What is she? What is this place? And did she say Loki?”

“I’m..” I started, turning to face him, unsure where to start.

“Don’t you dare say complicated again.” He snapped. “Start answering questions.”

“She’s…..” Tony tried, before looking at me “How do I describe you?”

“I’m Hybridian.” I said quickly. “Hybridian.”

“What’s a Hybridian?” Gadreel asked, looking at me. “I’ve never heard of a Hybridian before, and I’ve been around since the dawn of time.”

“Nor have I.” Gabriel added, “And we will get back to that. But more importantly where are we?…. and is that Captain America?”

“No, that’s not the important question.” Nat said suddenly, as the fangirl in her seemed to win out, “The really important question is…..now Lyric…do not hold out on me here, but what do the Winchesters look like in real life?”

“Like walking sexual fantasies.” I declared with a grin.

The echoing cry of “Lyric!” was ripped out of the throats of almost every male in the room.

“What?” I protested, “She ASKED!”

“Did you call him Loki?” Gabriel suddenly asked, pointing at the god in question.

“Uhh ya….Gadreel and Gabriel the Archangel… The Trickster… Loki…. whatever name you go by…. meet  Loki….” I trailed off suddenly as it occurred to me what I had just done.

“Great Lyric…. now we have two Angels here… one who goes by Loki or The Trickster.” Nat commented as she leaned against the wall.

“And Loki himself….. Oh dear lord what have I done?” I muttered as I looked between the trickster and the God of Mischief.

****


End file.
